


kiss me in the moonlight

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: This Kiss [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “I’m sorry we couldn’t go anywhere fancier,” Emma says as she and Alyssa walk into the diner on Valentine’s Day. “Everywhere else in town is only day-of reservations, and with so much of the power out from the storm, I spent two hours trying to find somewhere and could only get this.”“It’s fine,” Alyssa says, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters, right?”“Right,” Emma replies, distracted as she checks a message on her phone. “Definitely.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: This Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	kiss me in the moonlight

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go anywhere fancier,” Emma says as she and Alyssa walk into the diner on Valentine’s Day. “Everywhere else in town is only day-of reservations, and with so much of the power out from the storm, I spent two hours trying to find somewhere and could only get this.”

“It’s fine,” Alyssa says, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters, right?”

“Right,” Emma replies, distracted as she checks a message on her phone. “Definitely.”

* * *

“I’ll be right back; I want to go wash my hands,” Emma says as she stands up from their table.

Alyssa’s brow furrows in confusion. “You just went to the bathroom.”

“Well, yeah, but menus and stuff, you know, germs. Influenza.”

She leaves before Alyssa can reply.

* * *

“Barry’s calling me. I’m sorry. It’s urgent.”

“But you just got your dinner-”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

* * *

“I forgot to leave the heat on in the car. Let me run out and do that so that I can warm it up for you before we leave.”

“Em, you really don’t have t-”

“No, no, I insist.”

* * *

“Wow, that water hit me like a brick. Let me just run to the bathroom. I’ll only be a minute.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yep! Yep, I’m fine!”

* * *

By the time Emma gets to her ninth excuse to leave the table, something mumbled that sounds like “I need to go iron my dog,” frustration makes Alyssa slam her hand down so hard that she flips her fork onto the floor.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Emma says immediately, looking flustered.

“No, wait a minute, can you just-”

Emma rushes off, and Alyssa sighs heavily, rubbing at her forehead.

“You okay, honey?” the waitress asks as she refills Alyssa’s water.

“Yeah,” Alyssa mutters, glaring at the spot where Emma had been a second prior. “I don’t know what her problem is. I promise she’s not normally like this.”

The waitress gives a dry laugh. “Honey, I sure hope she’s not, or I’d hope you’d be gone by now.”

* * *

Alyssa doesn’t talk for the rest of dinner, even as Emma makes two more excuses to leave. While Emma pays the bill, Alyssa walks out the door to stand on the sidewalk, breathing in the cold night’s air.

“Hey,” Emma says hesitantly as she joins her. “Is everything okay?”

“No. Not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Are you serious right now?” Alyssa storms off down the street, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Lys, hold on, I-”

“I’ve been ‘holding on’  _ all fucking night, _ Emma,” Alyssa growls. “All night all you’ve been doing is rushing away from me to do God knows what! I just don’t understand why you kept leaving when we could’ve had one nice night to-”

“Because I didn’t want to propose to you in a  _ diner _ on  _ Valentine’s Day,” _ Emma blurts out.

Alyssa stops in her tracks and turns in time to see Emma go pale. “...What?”

“I had it all planned out,” Emma admits quietly. “Moonlit walk by the shore. But then the blizzard hit and ruined that. I tried to rent a private room at Maestro’s, but the weight of snow made their roof collapse. Then I thought maybe I’d use the dance hall, but when the weather took out the power on the north side, it got turned into a shelter. When I was on the phone trying to find somewhere else to go, I dropped the ring down the sink, so I had to stop what I was doing and call a plumber. Once I got the ring back I had to go get it cleaned. By that point, everywhere was full or otherwise unavailable.” Emma runs her hands over her face. “This whole thing has been a complete nightmare, and I’ve been trying desperately to pull something together.”

Alyssa’s expression softens, and she takes a step forward. “Em…”

“I’ve been running around all night trying to get  _ something _ to work,  _ something _ to go right for me, because what does it mean if I give up, and this whole time I couldn’t even see that I was ignoring the most important part of this whole equation.” Emma groans loudly. “It’s the  _ one night _ I’m not supposed to fuck up and I’m fucking  _ everything _ up.”

“Stop.” Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders, her thumb brushing against the chain of Alyssa’s class ring, still worn on a necklace around Emma’s neck. “Breathe.”

Emma takes in a long, slow breath. “I’m so sorry, I really should’ve-”

Alyssa kisses her to interrupt her. “Shh,” she whispers. “Breathe.”

Emma sighs and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I’m just sorry.”

“I know.” Alyssa brushes her fingers against the back of Emma’s neck. “What were you doing all night?”

“Trying. I was hoping to find somewhere to take you after dinner, because the diner just… it didn’t even really feel like a date. It just felt like us pausing before something real.”

“That’s what was making it nice,” Alyssa says softly. “I like just being with you.”

Emma winces. “You’re right. I mean, hell, I’d  _ just be _ with you for the rest of my life.”

Alyssa gives a small smile. “I thought that was the point of all this? Or are you backing down  _ now?” _

“I… What?”

Alyssa steps back. “Are you going to ask me, Nolan, or are you going to keep me waiting all night?”

Emma stares for a moment before pulling a box out of her pocket and getting down on one knee, ignoring the cold, wet pavement. “I had a speech. I forgot it the moment you said that. I’m doing very well tonight.”

“We’ve always been kinda dumb. It’s fine. Keep going.”

“I just… Five years ago today we realized that we wanted more than just kissing whenever it was convenient - or, whenever we could make bad excuses for it to  _ seem _ convenient. That day was one of the best days of my life, because I knew that it meant I had a chance of being with you forever. I’m hoping that I was right.” She swallows and says, “Will you marry me, Alys-”

She hasn’t even fully finished the question before Alyssa grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls her to her feet, kissing her hard on the mouth. “Yes,” she whispers. “Yes, Emma, I’ll marry you.”

“You haven’t even seen the ring yet,” Emma jokes.

“Given how your luck has been going, sweetheart, maybe you shouldn’t open that box until we’re back home.”

Emma pauses briefly before putting it back in her pocket. “Good point.”

“Speaking of home…” Alyssa tugs on Emma’s collar. “We should go there. Now.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma grins. “Why’s that?”

“Because after all these years, I still really like kissing you.” Alyssa pulls Emma against her so she’s close enough their noses are touching. “Besides,” she says with a slow grin of her own. “You, Emma Nolan, owe me a  _ lot _ of attention.”


End file.
